Tuma's vendetta
by Kora-Magna
Summary: Mata Nui been kidnapped by Skrall. His life hangs in the balance. Fortunately Glatorians (and Mata Nui's rebellious daughter- Eris) are willing to share. Old attempt writer. One-shot. Slight tortures, not slash or something.


_**I wrote it for one and half a year or longer. I hope it was worth it.**_

* * *

Mata Nui went into the barn and went to his Desert Stalker. The animal snorted happily and smacked the arm of the owner.

- Hey, little - Mata Nui reached for the harness - Time for a little trip.

- Trip? - Kiina slapped him on the shoulder - You are very confident, shine one!

- Kiina... - Mata Nui put his hand on her shoulder - Everything will be fine.

- Sure. It's finally just Black Isthmus, nothing special.

Black Isthmus enjoyed a bad reputation. Seen there Visoraks, Rahkshi and Skrall. Everyone felt shivers at the thought of this place. But it was the shortest way from New Atero to the Bamus, city of Jungle, Air and Vegetation.

- Okay, Kiina. I know it's dangerous - Ex-Great Spirit sighed - but remember that I can a lot more than when I fought with Strakk in the arena of Vulcanus.

- Listen to me, I don't worry about your skills! - Kiina snapped - I'm worried their skills! Remember that Tuma's still alive!

- I know, honey - Mata Nui hug her - Sorry. I'll be careful.

- I hope - Glatorianess of Water Tribe murmured.

* * *

Load included ammunition and firearms for the city of jungle tribe. Tarduk was worrying. The road through the Black Mountains was dangerous, mainly because of the Skrall roam around. Well, even Mata Nui. Tarduk liked him, but the Skrall wanted revenge.

- Hey, Tarduk! - From the stables Kiina came leading the Desert Stalker - How are you?

- I did not know that you are working with caravans - Mata Nui shook hands with a friend.

- They hired me as a guide - Tarduk said - I was there once.

- Seriously? - Kiina's eyes flashed.

- Yeah, I would not recommend this area for a picnic.

- Good! - The latest from the stables Gelu came - Let's move, guys.

The city of the tribe of jungle, Bamus was three days away. The caravan consisted of two carts: the cargo and portable field kitchen. Mata Nui see if animal harness is properly tightened. After a while they went their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the old mine was quiet. Deep in a cave a man was sitting on the black throne. He was breathing hard with the effort. On his chest glowed three red wounds. Came to him not tall figure with a black scarf over his face.

- Everything is ready, sir - he said - The caravan is on desert.

- Perfect - man on the throne said - Bring him alive. Remember, his life belongs to me!

* * *

The first stop was a place on the border between savannah and desert. Travellers set up camp, built a fire and fed the animals. They started back the meat and vegatables. They all sat by the fire. All exept Mata Nui.

- I'm worried about him - Kiina whispered - Ever since he came back he... is silent.

- Do you remember it to be once otherwise? - Gelu put his arm around her - He may be younger than most of us, but he knows a lot of things that... I think this all knowledge is a burden for him.

- You're right - Kiina looked at her lover with sadness - He have more concerns in himself than the rest of us put together.

Mata Nui could not hear the words, but he knew that Glatorians are talking. He felt a twinge of jealousy in his heart. He looked up at the stars. The blue sky marked by streaks of purple nebulas and silver stars. Sometimes he wished he hadn't let his soul drifts of starry space.

* * *

Black Isthmus was spooky. Narrow, full of sharp rocks and shadows. Mata Nui stroked his stalker, would calm down it. The animal snorted uneasily.

- Hey, Mata - Gelu slapped him on the shoulder - Not you afraid?

- You're talking about Skrall? No, I'm not afraid. I can fight.

- They also. You better watch out.

Gelu gave him a haughty smile and stepped forward. He caught up with Kiina. Mata Nui gritted his teeth in anger. Suddenly he felt a stabbing pain in his skull. He massaged his head. At the same time he began to receive a lot of unfamiliar sounds. Scratching insects and lizards living among the rocks. And voices. Unknown voices. Mask tried to warn him.

- Skrall... - He whispered, terrified.

- What? - Kiina pulled up to him - Mata Nui, what did you say?

- Skrall! - He cried, when the pain became too strong.

Then the black warriors jumped out from between the rocks. Coachman forced Spikt to gallop faster. Gelu took out his blaster and fired Thornax fruit at the attackers.

Suddenly, a few warriors threw Kiina from the back of the mount. The girl screamed when hit the gravel.

- Kiina! - Mata Nui jumped on the attackers with a sword. One of the warriors left Kiina and went to a meeting of Mata Nui, with a bludgeon in his hands. Mata Nui roared like rabid animal and hit in the bludgeon. Skrall looked to handle of weapon with amazement. Mata Nui hit him in the face with such force that the warrior fell to the ground and slept for a whole week.

- Get off of her! - Screamed and hit the nearest to the head. Skrall were not fools. They heard a lot of stories about Mata Nui- warrior from another world. They fled. Mata Nui helped Kiina to get up and took her to his Desert Stalker.

- Run - he ordered her and pulled out purse from the saddlebags of Stalker - I'll buy you some time.

- What if you die? - Kiina hugged him tight - I do not want to lose you again.

- I can handle it. Come on, go. Kiina, please.

Kiina climbed to the animal and drove off. The cold tears rolled down her face.

Mata Nui took a grenade out of the bag and got rid of the pin. He threw a bullet in the Skrall. Was an explosion that hurled in the face of Mata Nui, a cloud of sand.

- Damn it! - Mata Nui spited out dust that got into his throat. Suddenly he felt a powerful blow to the head. He fell to the ground. His body was flooded numbness and helplessness.

He felt that some Skrall grabs his arms and raises him on his knees. One pressed the cloth to his face with a bitter, sickly smell. Mata Nui was not fighting. He knew he was the underdog.

* * *

Kiina screamed. Gelu held her very strongly. She could only watch as the Skrall load defenseless Mata Nui on palfrey's back like a sack of potatoes. He was bleeding. Then, dust obscured their view.

* * *

Mata Nui felt dizziness and nausea. He was lying on rocky ground, bound and bruised. He was cold.

- You woke up - cold arrogant voice from the darkness said - how nice.

- Tuma? - Mata Nui looked in familiar, red eyes.

- It's nice that you remember me - a knife with a serrated blade touched tissue of Mata Nui's throat - I was in this damn hole for a long time. My revenge will be painful - Tuma smiled dreamily - Very painful.

The cold blade cut his skin into the bloodstream. Mata Nui hissed in pain. Rivulets of blood ran down on blackish organic tissue. Mata Nui felt his heart rate accelerates. Tuma stroked the Mata Nui's skin. Glatorian shuddered.

* * *

Tarduk and Berix affixed Kiina and Gelu. Glatorians were dripping with blood. Kiina sobbed. _It's my fault, it's my fault_, she screamed in her mind.

- What happened? - Ackar came to her friend and wiped the tears from Kiina's face.

- Mata Nui... - She said - He is...

Crying stifled her words. Ackar took her and looked expectantly at Gelu.

- Skrall took him - the security guard looked down - We could not do anything.

- Now we can - Ackar stood up - I'm going for him.

Younger Glatorians looked at him grimly. Their silence spoke: _We also_.

- Hey, guys? - Berix paled - Who tell a news to Eris?

* * *

Eris, the daughter of Mata Nui and female Elemental, watched Toa and Glatorian with narrowed eyes. They bent over a three-dimensional map of the Black Isthmus and surrounding areas. They were looking for a trace of Kanohi Ignika's energy. They hoped that would lead them to Mata Nui and his kidnappers. Takanuva, Berix, Ackar and Ehten, Skrall-renegade already studied it for three hours.

- So? - Eris snapped - Where is he?

- We do what we can - Takanuva looked at her balefully - And your overbearing, lacking empathy lifestyle does not help us!

- Okay, okay! - Eris rolled her blue-lilac eyes - I'm sitting quietly.

- Eri, I understand that you're worried about, but please, hold on - Ackar looked at her pleadingly - We are concern that same as you. Give us time.

- Fifteen minutes! - The girl hissed angrily and left. Ackar looked at her sadly. He knew that Eris is worried about Mata Nui more than anyone else.

* * *

To the cave came two Skrall. They shined Mata Nui's face. Toa-Glatorian shivered. Warriors gash rope on his leg and they dragged him to the surface. Mata Nui drew fresh air into the lungs. The outside was kind of a small arena of fights. There, Tuma was waiting. He held his sword and shield.

- Here it is - Skrall leader said - The great hero of Glatorians.

Skrall snorted with laughter. Mata Nui gritted his teeth.

- Once, he defeated me. Now it will be different. Give him a sword!

Skrall untied the rope on the wrists of Mata Nui, and gave him the sword tribal of Skrall. The sword was heavy and unwieldy.

- Fight, Mata Nui - Tuma grinned evilly.

The prisoner raised his sword. In his heart, he was afraid. _I can't lose. I can't._

Blow from up. Lock.

_I can't, I can't..._

Again blow.

_I must win. I must go back. For friends. For family. For Kiina..._

A moment of inattention. Tuma's blade was stuck in the arm of Mata Nui, and reached up to the bone. Mata Nui shouted. He dropped the sword from hands and fell to his knees. He was trembling. Blood flowed from his shoulder, and from his eyes- tears. Tuma grabbed him by the throat, lifted and shook him like a rag doll.

- The great hero! Now you aren't so powerful, huh? - He laughed. Mata Nui struggled helplessly. Tuma threw him to the ground. Black spots danced before eyes of captive. He felt someone starts to drag him into the cave. Into the darkness. Into solitude.

* * *

Tuma ordered the hang of Mata Nui by hands on the roof of the grotto and rip his armor. The young fighter had a unsheathed chest and back. He looked askance at Tuma. Skrall leader did not care a sinister look of Mata Nui.

- Are not you afraid - Tuma squeezed prisoner's wounded shoulder. Mata Nui hissed in pain. No one bandaged it after a battle with Tuma, and in the wound got stuck a few pieces of the sword Tuma - have you recovered the desire to fight, haven't you?

- Yes - Mata Nui felt hot drops of blood flowing on his skin.

- Overall, it's good, you stray - Tuma took from behind his back a long leather whip - It could be a nice fun.

The whip lashed his back. The blow was so fast that Mata Nui's eyes widened and his mouth, but he did not cry. He flinched only. Then he fell on his next hit.

Mata Nui gritted his teeth in pain. Big tears rolled down his cheeks. Tuma was hitting him for a moment, then grabbed his cheeks, forcing prisoners to look him in the eye.

- Have you enough? - Tuma's fingers touched his face.

Mata Nui spat. The mixture of saliva and blood hit forehead of Tuma. Skrall leader was dumbfounded. This... fucking stray had the audacity to spit on him! He began to beat him with abandon. Blood spattered the walls and floor. Mata Nui started suspicious rattle.

- Already I'll teach you - Tuma hissed - I good advise you, you'd better not do such things, or regret.

Mata Nui moaned. Wounds caused him unimaginable pain. Do not feel so. Even when he fought. Even when he once fell on sharp rocks and got stuck there, in full sun. It took several days before Ackar found him. But now, was worse. A lot worse.

Some argued that Ignika is a blessing. Maybe. But Mata Nui saw one little, albeit an important drawback. Mask of Life did not allow its wearer to die.

* * *

Stronius was angry. He did not believe that Tuma orders him... This! He would have preferred to feed Spikt than take care of Mata Nui! He looked with hatred on the object of his frustration. Toa-Glatorian still hung on a chain from the ceiling. His eyes were gray and empty, but the body was breathing and had a pulse.

- You live there yet, rat? - Skrull snapped into his mouth and held prisoner desert berries. They are dripping juice and smelled inviting. The prisoner looked pleadingly at Stronius.

- Please... - He managed poorly - Give me... water...

- Do you think I will be wastin something as precious as water on something as weak as you, maggot? - Stronius drank the contents of a clay cup - Do not count on it.

Mata Nui felt normal anger. He bit his dry lips, gathered strength and kicked head of Skrall, as hard as he could. When Stronius rid of ringing in his ears, threw with a furious roar on Mata Nui. Momentum of collision broke the chain and threw them both to the ground. Mata Nui felt a burning pain in the spine. He howled.

- I'll give you water! - In the eyes of the Skrall dangerous flashes lit up. He brought a little bit of salt for animals, wrapped in a rag, which poured water and squeezed it into the mouth of Mata Nui. To the prisoner's throat was getting the salt water. Stronius used a piece of chain to attach the hands of Mata Nui to his torso.

- Better behave well - snapped Stronius - or you will regret that you aren't dead.

_Already regret,_ thought ruefully prisoner.

* * *

Eris climbed onto the back of the Rock Steed. Her eyes glittered dangerously. She was furious. She clenched fingers on the ax.

- And little girl, where are you going? - A familiar voice Toa of Light today teased her very much.

- Give me a break, Taka! - Sword pointed at him - I've got sufficiently busy schedule and your malice are needed to me like a hole in the bridge!

- Do you think that you only care about the fate of Mata Nui? - Takanuva lost patience - Many want to he'll come back here safe and sound!

- It is unfortunate that a few turns doing that - she growled like iron wolf and pulled away. Takanuva looked imploringly at the sky.

- Mata Nui, give me strength so that I can put up with your daughter.

* * *

Rock Steeds were very strong and brave. Eris valued these qualities, especially when traveling to the Black Isthmus. She didn't trust any spy drones and radar, preferring to look for her father on her own.

- Catch her! - Someone yelled, and Eris was dropped to the ground. Someone's strong arms held her around the waist. She howled and started scratching like crazy.

- Shut up, woman! - Man snapped covering her mouth - We want to help you! You not recognize your uncles?!

Uncles?! This means that... No!

- Vastus, get out of her, you choking her - Ackar smiled at his friend.

- Okay, okay - Vastus freed the girl. Eris sent Ackar, Vastus and Kiina murderous look.

- What the fuck are you doing here?! - she yelled.

- What kind of vocabulary? - Kiina looked at her menacingly.

- You're not my mother, Kiina! - Eris bared fangs - I do not need you to go to confession!

- Peace! My ladies, peace! - Ackar quickly separated the fighting girls - Screaming and swearing never help us. If we want to find Mata Nui, we must work together. Did you hear, Eris?

- I heard - Eris stifled a yawn. It might look like a sign of boredom, but Glatorians know what's behind it.

- Tell me the last time you slept? - Vastus folded his arms across his chest.

- A week ago, why you ask? - Eris looked at them wildly. Glatorians sighed.

* * *

They fed him dry bread and very little water. He felt that with the organism, dies will of fighting. Skrall would not let him rest. Sleeping was a blessing. Sometimes he dreamed that eventually died. But after them, he felt only more pain. After one of these dreams, he thought he hears Eris. But it was impossible. Eris was definitely somewhere at the other end of the Great Continent and committed acts of sabotage.

Eris Eclipse Nui. His little daughter. And the daughter of the most dangerous monster on Sphernus Magna, Satila Eclipse. Cruel, bloodthirsty witch created a girl, only to kill her and take combination of power of herand Great Spirit. But someone at the time he took out a knife.

When Eris went to Mata Nui, they were both "slightly" surprised by the news that they are family. Funny, but it Eris first felt the familial bond. But... Now it did not matter.

* * *

Eris put her nose to the ground. She looked like a little dog-trailer. Moments She was sniffing.

- He used a grenade? - She asked with amusement - There's a novelty .

- He used, and what? - snorted Kiina - Focus on your priorities.

- Okay, Miss boss - Eris giggled again - Skrall smell like mine either... cave? Gee , I never knew how to find the difference, for me, these two places stink this same!

- So - Ackar interrupted her monologue - Skrall took him to a cave or mine in this area - pulled out of the bag map - I think I even know where.

- Great - Eris put her hands on her hips - Show me where and I 'll take care of the rest.

- No! - The three Glatorians snarled.

- What? - girl upset - Why?!

- You are a child - Ackar put the document.

- Teenager! And you will not tell me what to do! If you do not want to tell me, I'll find this place alone!

That said, she jumped on the Rock Steed and drove away.

- She is extremely stubborn - Vastus said.

- Like her father - Ackar said - What did you expect?

* * *

Tuma was sitting on his throne and thinking. Tamed Streak, dog of the Shadow, was lying at his feet. It was licking its black teeth and rotting gums. Skrall leader wondered what to do with Mata Nui. They already had problems with Vorox, they did not actually need another prisoner, so what to do with him? Suddenly he had an idea. He called Stronius and gave him instructions.

* * *

Daughter of Mata Nui crouched behind rocks . She waited until the guard approached her. As soon as he was close enough, she attacked. Surprised Skrall threw up his sword. Sang metal. And then saw them the other Skrall, who, wishing to save his colleague, fired from the blaster Thornax. The bullet knocked the girl out and threw her from rock on the ground.

She was unconscious. She could feel the blood in her mouth. In the right ear she had heard the noise. Explosion had damaged eardrum or something.

- Well, well - Tuma stood over the defeated Eris - Mata Nui's daughter. Stupid as her father .

Eris spat blood at him. It was more than she expected. Some of it spattered her face.

- Kill her, sir? - asked a soldier.

- No - Tuma waved his hand contemptuously - She will die without help . See how much she spat. She's already dead.

They left her on the sand, bleeding and weak. She began to see that damn tunnel, about which they say everyone who survived clinical death.

- I'm sorry, daddy - Eris started to cry - Tuma was right, I'm stupid.

- Not stupid, just too sure of yourself - a familiar voice pulled her out of his stupor.

- Kiina? - Her sight had sharpened - Is that you?

- Yes, the youngster - Kiina took her in her arms - I'm sorry to say, but let's leave the matter to men.

* * *

Stronius took an electric stick and looked at the emaciated body of Mata Nui. Prisoner was barely breathing.

- Wake up, rat - Stronius stabbed electrode leg of prisoner - I have news for you.

Swollen eyes opened with difficulty.

- There was your daughter - Skrall smiled wickedly - Your lovely, little girl. Sweet as candy. It is a pity that she dies, I happy'd know her better.

Another wave of electricity was nothing for the pain that tore his heart.

- Leave him alone! - Stream of fire passed Skrall's head by inches. Ackar was ready for another attack.

- Why would I do that? - Stronius froze as he felt the knife blade on the back. Vastus.

- A pair beats an ace - Jungle Glatorian snapped and hit the black warrior's head, knocking him unconscious.

Glatorians unhooked Mata Nui and examined his pulse. It was weak. Not good.

- Do not worry, son - Ackar whispered tenderly - We're taking you home.

* * *

Darkness. Everywhere. He was in this darkness. He was shadow. And next to him were other shadows. Suddenly he seen light. It went him to life.

- Mata Nui! - male, familiar voice said - Mata Nui! Yeah, come on! Come behind my voice. He wakes! Kiina! Bring a water and herbs! Mata Nui, open up your eyes. You're safe. I swear.

Kiina. She was here. With her green eyes and charming smile.

Mata Nui opened his blue eyes with small, golden spots. He was in big, dark green tent. He lay on soft coverlets, under quilt. Above him was Ackar- ex-Prime Glatorian of Vulcanus and Mata Nui's best friend. And his teacher who now cried from emotion.

- You're alive! - Ackar hug him - I was afraid, you'll never wake.

- Wha... - Mata Nui said with labors - What's happens?

- Tuma kidnapped you and tortured you. When We found you, you were... seriously injured. I don't knew if you'll survive.

- How long I was unconscious?

_Silence._

- Two weeks.

- HOW MANY?!

- Easy, easy! Inhale, exhale - ordered Ackar.

- Two weeks! - Mata Nui said with shock and despair.

- Okay, Ackar. I've got it!- to tent entered Kiina. She had earthen bottle of water and bundle of herbs in hands.

- Great. Help him - said Ackar and left. Mata Nui was alone with young female Glatorian. Kiina started rub herbal grease in Mata Nui's wounds. He had crippled thorax, arms and legs. Soft bandages brushed his body. Mata Nui curled up in a little ball, and Kiina started bandage his back.

- Do you feel better? - she asked.

- Yeah, thanks.

- Oh, my poor beauty - her hand touched his burned neck. She gently kissed the wounded back.

- Thanks - Mata Nui looked in her eyes. His Kanohi Masc started shine.

Kiina smiled and entered under coverlet.

- What are you...?- Mata Nui flushed

- Shhh...- her hand choked Mata Nui's mouth- You need a relax.

- Hmmm, I don't think - Mata Nui permitted hug himself.

- Please. For me - Kiina's green eyes were so delightfully. He could not refuse her. She kiss him in mouth.

Mata Nui trembled from rapture. It was strange and beautiful. He never kiss with no one. He just knew that something like this there is.

- Do you like this?- she asked.

- Yeah... - moaned Mata Nui. He really liked it. Kiina's fingers touch his body, in... delicate places. Mata Nui trembled. He wanted more. He was effervescent

- I love you, you know? When We found you in Tuma's lair... I thought I'd kill him. You was so beaten...

Mata Nui smiled poorly. He was tried this all.

- Mata Nui? - Kiinaa asked.

- Yhm? - Mata Nui looked at her.

- Kissed you someone?

- Yeah. In a certain sense.

- Who was that?

- I... I don't want tell about this.

- Aha.

Kiina approached to Mata Nui. She kissed him. She had soft lips. Mata Nui set aside a cup with mulled wine. Liquor is not good enough for him. He need... he wanted her. Kiina was his world, his desire. He hug her. Kiina tasted like cinnamon and peach.

* * *

Eris, Vastus, Berix, Ackar and Gresh were sitting around the campfire and preparing dinner. They fried potatoes, baked sausage, mated coffee, peeled fruit, shelled nuts and spiced rolls cinnamon.

- Look who woke up! - Vastus laughed at Mata Nui assisted by Kiina.

- You see, unbeliever? - Berix smirked to Eris - I can repair the Glatorians like nobody!

- I see - Eris dug her elbow into the Water Agori's abdomen and went to Mata Nui - How are you, Dad?

- If I spat out all the internal organs - Mata Nui smiled weakly - I think it was close.

- Yes - Eris rubbed herself right ear. She still had hearing problems.

- What's wrong? - Mata Nui looked at her concerned.

- No, nothing - Eris decided to quickly divert the attention of his father - Do you eat something?

- Why not? - Mata Nui agreed, and after a while everyone tucking into a pre-prepared dishes.

The desert jackals watched the camp for a while, and then started looking for another prey. They don't liked a meat of Elemental.

**_The End_**


End file.
